


Breaking Tradition

by December21st



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s worried about what Pepper will think of her engagement ring. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Tradition

Tony’s a traditionalist. That’s why he goes overboard on the ring. He knows the danger Pepper faces when they announce their engagement. Every enemy Iron Man has will target Tony’s fiancée when they never thought to target his assistant. The tiny circular power source he slips on her finger will power the satellite homing device for decades, but it will only power the personal shield for a few days. He tried to spend the traditional two to three month’s salary on the ring, but he couldn’t get the cost to come in over thirteen million. He hopes Pepper doesn’t mind.


End file.
